Like a video game
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Getting a girlfriend is like a video game. How hard can it be? *Max/OC* Random one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own wowp. **

**Summary: Getting a girlfriend is like playing a video game. How hard can it be? **

* * *

"Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Max asked, walking inside his brother's room without knocking, just as his sister had taught him.

"About what?" Justin asked in annoyance, annoyed by the lack of knocking, and still not over the whole 'Max is probably gonna be the family wizard' thing.

Max ran a hand through his hair nervously. "There's this girl at my class…."

Justin's lips titled upwards into a smirk, finally curving further and becoming a full smug grin, his face taking on a look of interest, "Oh, so you came to your big brother to ask for advice on how to get her?"

"No." Max shook his head, shrugging with it. "I just came here to know what you do to tick the girls off. I don't wanna do that."

Justin pursed his lips, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, digesting the insult. He hung an arm around Max's shoulder, smiling at him. "Max. If you want to ask a girl out, here's what you do. First you follow her around for a while, get to know her, make sure she notices you, make small talk, and ask for her number. Got it?"

"Of course not." Max replied.

Justin sighed. He tried again, more slowly this time, but still not slow enough for Max.

"You mean like a video game?" Max asked when his brother stopped lecture.

Justin narrowed his eyes in confusion, mouth hanging open. "No. Nothing like that."

Max put on his thinking face. As far as he had understood, this _was_ just like a video game…

_**

* * *

Step 1: Press 'On'. **_

Lisa was a beautiful girl- feminine, sweet, soft-spoken. She loved to dance, and listen to pop music. Most of the time, she was hanging out with her two best friends.

And Max knew all that because he had been observing her for the past one week. He followed her around all the time, trying to get to know her better. He did almost get caught a few times, but being Max, he was able to save himself. Like that one time he was hiding behind a vending machine staring at her. Two guys had noticed, but Max had quickly pressed his ear to the vending machine, like he was listening for something. The guys shook their head at his craziness and went away, while Max pressed his ear even more firmly and kept listening for an hour. Too bad the aliens didn't talk to him. But well, at least he had gotten to know Lisa better.

_**

* * *

Step 2: Start Game**_

"Hey Lisa!" Max called after the girl.

"Oh hi… umm?" Lisa bit her lip. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Really?" Max asked in surprise. "I'm Max. You know; the guy who does serious things that people laugh at for no reason. Like yesterday, I brought Justin's tennis racket to school to see if writing over it was more comfortable than writing over a desk. The kids started laughing at me!"

"Oh Max, you're so funny." Lisa laughed, ruffling his hair and walking away.

Max stared at her in confusion. "What! What did I say?"

_**

* * *

Step 3: Level up **_

By two weeks, Lisa and Max had become good friends.

"And that's how you use brownies to color your toilet seat."

"That's so disgusting and so gunny at the same time!" Lisa exclaimed, patting Max's shoulders. "Wow, Max, you're amazing."

"Really?" Max liked up at her, eyes gleaming. "It does feel good to be appreciated."

Lisa laughed, and for a good two minutes. "Please stop! You're making my stomach hurt!"

Max smiled. If he was gifted with natural humor, she was gifted with the ability to laugh at anything. They were so meant for each other!

_**

* * *

Step 4: win**_

"You wanna go out with me?" Max blurted out.

Lisa turned around and blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me." Max repeated.

Lisa titled her head to the side. "You mean on a date?"

Max laughed. "What! No! I was asking if you wanted to go out of the cafeteria with me. I was getting some water from the fountain." He started walking away, stopped, eyes widening with an idea, turned around and came back. "_But_ since you brought up the word date… Lisa, do you wanna go out on a date with me?"

Lisa smiled brightly. "I would love to."

And score! See. It's just like a video game!

**

* * *

(A/N: this is the first fanfic I wrote for this fandom where there's no Justin and Alex. Hope you liked it. Please review!) **


End file.
